gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Nascida da Tormenta
"Nascida da Tormenta" é o segundo episódio da sétima temporada de Game of Thrones. É o sexagésimo segundo episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 23 de julho de 2017. Foi escrito por Bryan Cogman e dirigido por Mark Mylod. Sinopse Daenerys recebe uma visita inesperada. Jon enfrenta uma revolta. Tyrion planeja a conquista de Westeros. Enredo Em Pedra do Dragão Daenerys Targaryen questiona Varys sobre suas mudanças anteriores de alianças. Varys declara que sua lealdade é para com o povo. Daenerys pede que Varys faça um juramento de que irá informar diretamente a ela caso seu governo falhe com o povo, mas promete que vai matá-lo em caso de traição. Daenerys concede uma audiência a Melisandre, que implora para que ela se encontre com Jon Snow, pois os dois possuem “papeis a cumprir”. Tyrion Lannister apoia Snow e recomenda os Stark como aliados. Daenerys ordena que Tyrion convoque Jon para dobrar o joelho. Yara Greyjoy e Ellaria Sand sugerem um grande ataque contra Porto Real, mas Daenerys não quer destruir o território que planeja governar. Ela prefere seguir o plano de Tyrion: seus exércitos de Westeros irão cercar Porto Real, enquanto os Imaculados irão tomar Rochedo Casterly. Olenna Tyrell aconselha Daenerys a ignorar os conselhos de “homens espertos”. Antes de partir para liderar o seu exército, Verme Cinzento revela que Missandei é sua fraqueza, pois nunca sentiu medo antes de começar a amá-la. Missandei é tocada por usas palavras e os dois fazem sexo. Em Vilavelha O Arquimeistre Ebrose diz a Samwell Tarly que a escamagris de Jorah Mormont é avançada e intratável. Jorah possui aproximadamente seis meses de sanidade restante e sua única alternativa ao exílio com os Homens de Pedra de Valíria é o suicídio. Samwell descobre um tratamento, mas Ebrose diz que o procedimento é proibido por conta do risco de transmissão. Mesmo assim, Samwell realiza em segredo a agonizante cirurgia. Em Winterfell Jon Snow recebe o convite de Daenerys, que Tyrion escreveu diplomaticamente como um convite. Sansa Stark e Davos Seaworth votam pela recusa, mas Davos comenta sobre a eficácia do fogo de dragão contra os mortos-vivos. Depois de receber as informações de Samwell sobre o vidro de dragão em Pedra do Dragão, Jon decide ir ao local mesmo com a desaprovação total de seus seguidores. Jon diz que não pode desonrar sua equivalente Daenerys ao enviar um emissário. Jon surpreende Sansa e nomeia a garota como regente. Jon ameaça Mindinho para que ele pare de perseguir Sansa. Nas Terras Fluviais Torta Quente conta para Arya Stark que Jon Snow retomou Winterfell e ela decide seguir para o norte. Cercada por uma matilha de lobos, ela reconhece a líder do grupo como sua loba gigante Nymeria, afastada anos atrás e convida o animal para seguir para o norte. Nymeria apenas deixa Arya seguir em paz. Em Porto Real ersei Lannister convoca os senhores, inclusive homens da Casa Tyrell, para pedir apoio contra Daenerys. Ela vende a ideia de que Daenerys é uma perigosa invasora estrangeira. Jaime Lannister oferece para Randyll Tarly o governo do Sul se ele aceitar se tornar seu vice-comandante. Qyburn demonstra para Cersei um escorpião, uma arma de disparos. Sua lança perfura o crânio de Balerion, o maior dragão de Aegon, o Conquistador. No Mar Estreito A Frota de Ferro de Euron Greyjoy ataca os navios de Yara. Euron mata Obara e Nymeria Sand. Seus homens sequestram Ellaria e Tyene Sand, enquanto Euron captura Yara. Theon Greyjoy se desespera com a violência, salta para o mar e abandona Yara para sobreviver ao ataque. Produção Elenco Principal * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke como Rainha Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington como Rei Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner como Princesa Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams como Arya Stark * Carice van Houten como Melisandre * Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei * Indira Varma como Ellaria Sand * Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley como Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth * Conleth Hill como Varys * Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont Secundário * Diana Rigg como Senhora Olenna Tyrell * Jim Broadbent como Arquimeistre Ebrose * Pilou Asbæk como Rei Euron Greyjoy * Gemma Whelan como Rainha Yara Greyjoy * Anton Lesser como Qyburn * Jacob Anderson como Verme Cinzento * Keisha Castle-Hughes como Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers como Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick como Nymeria Sand * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson como Sor Gregor Clegane * Ben Hawkey como Torta Quente * Tim McInnerny como Lorde Robett Glover * James Faulkner como Lorde Randyll Tarly * Rupert Vansittart como Lorde Yohn Royce * Tom Hopper como Dickon Tarly * Bella Ramsey como Senhora Lyanna Mormont * Richard Rycroft como Meistre Wolkan * Ben Fox como um cliente da estalagem * Mark Roper como um cliente da estalagem * Megan Parkinson como Senhora Alys Karstark * Harry Grasby como Lorde Ned Umber Notas do elenco * 17 dos 23 membros do elenco principal aparecem neste episódio. * Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane) e Joe Dempsie (Gendry) não são creditados e não aparecem neste episódio. Notas * O título do episódio refere-se a um dos nomes atribuídos à Daenerys Targaryen. Pouco antes da chegada dos rebeldes em Porto Real, no final da Rebelião de Robert, sua mãe grávida, Rhaella, foi levada para a segurança em Pedra do Dragão. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto logo depois, durante uma tempestade massiva que despedaçou o pouco que restava da frota Targaryen ancorada em Pedra do Dragão, antes de morrer no parto. Essa tempestade infeliz lhe rendeu o apelido. * A intenção de Qyburn usar uma balista feita sob medida contra os dragões de Daenerys lembra a forma como o dragão Meraxes morreu na Primeira Guerra Dornesa. Embora tivessem conquistado o resto dos Sete Reinos durante a Guerra da Conquista, o deserto áspero de Dorne provou-se um obstáculo e alguns anos depois os Targaryen voltaram a tentar subjugar a região. Quando a Rainha Rhaenys Targaryen atacou Toca do Inferno enquanto voava sobre Meraxes, a guarnição do castelo montou uma defesa rígida e um dardo de balista bastante certeiro conseguiu perfurar o olho do dragão em pleno voo, trespassando seu cérebro e matando ele e sua montadora instantaneamente. Galeria de imagens Stormborn Arya.jpg Stormborn Baelish.jpg Stormborn Dany's Council.jpg Stormborn Jon Crypt.jpg Stormborn Jon.jpg Stormborn Sam and the Archmaester.jpg Stormborn Sam.jpg Stormborn Sansa.jpg Stormborn Baelish Winterfell.jpg Stormborn Jon Winterfell.jpg GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 16.jpg Jon and Petyr in Stormborn.PNG Sansa on the Battlements.PNG 702-Euron-kills-Obara.png Referências de:Sturmtochter (Episode) en:Stormborn es:Bajo la tormenta fr:Née du Typhon ro:Născută din Furtună ru:Бурерожденная Categoria:7ª Temporada